Old Days
by jitterwhack
Summary: What was Yang and Ruby's life like before Beacon? Blake in Menagerie? Weiss is sort of obvious. What about Jaune in Acadia and Pyrrha as a rising star? How about Ren and Nora? This is the real canon to before Those Days. There'll be humor of course. But also feels. And references! Can't forget the references.


Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: So I had a PM asking if Crayon and Those Days were canon. I said no, BUT I also said how I'd make it if it was canon. I even listed a few ways. And as I listed it, these ideas just flowed out and my head was saying "Jitters. Why aren't we writing this?" And my hands quickly typed the main points on word until the story was out. After some fine tuning and additions, we have it.**

 **(Before) Those Days**

 **That's enough rambling from me. And look below for the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Little Sun Dragon and the Rose I

Yang smiled as she watched the little baby in the crib sleep. Her step-mom, Summer Rose had given birth to a baby girl with little bits of redish black hair and silver eyes. Her dad had introduced the newborn as her little sister as he picked her up to seethe little bundle in the crib. Yang's new sister, Ruby Rose.

"Ruby." The two year old said, stretching a hand out to her new sister. Her dad saw what she wanted and leaned forward to give her the reach.

Placing her finger on Ruby's baby hand, Yang smiled as the newborn instinctively gripped the appendage with a firm grip. The little blonde giggled quietly as she wiggled her finger around. It melted Taiyang's heart to see her big girl being nice to the new member of the family.

"You're an older sister now, Yang." He whispered after setting her down. Looking her in the eyes, he patted her head as he talked to her seriously. "It's a lot of responsibility, but I know you can handle it."

"What do I do?" She asked, twiddling her fingers. She didn't really understand what her dad was saying, but she knew enough that responsibility was important.

"Remember to always love your sister." The blonde father said, giving his daughter a gentle smile. "And even if she makes you mad, or she's mad at you, just remember to always be there for her and protect her."

"Like a huntress?" She asked, her eyes brightening at the thought.

"More than a huntress." He said while spreading his arms to show how big it was. "You'll be the hero Ruby will always have. Her fierce dragon that will keep her safe."

"Woah." The little girl awed at the thought while looking to the crib. "I'm going to be her hero."

"That's right, my little sun dragon." The dad smiled while bringing his girl in for a hug.

 **Years later**

Yang tried to stay strong as Ruby cried in their dad's chest as they mourned the loss of Summer Rose. She knew Summer wasn't her real mom. She knew that her real mom was off somewhere else. But she wished nothing more than ever that Summer was her real mom.

 **Streets of Patch**

After going out for some cookies and ice cream to drown the sorrows, the now three family members had walked aimlessly through the streets to look for something to do. They had ran into Qrow, who was busy drowning himself in booze and other heavy drinks.

"I'm sho tired." The uncle sobbed as he leaned against a telephone pole. As his eyes roamed down to Ruby, he saw an after image of his deceased teammate. "Shummer?"

"Qrow." Their dad called out to the man, patting him on the shoulder. It worked in getting his attention. Just not the positive kind.

"Oh, itsh you." He slurred, his eyes narrowing. "Wha d'you want?"

"Qrow, please." The blonde man tried to reason with his friend.

"Jush go." The man sobbed, breaking down in front of them. "Leave me like the rest of them!"

"Yang, take your sister to the bookstore." The father whispered to his eldest as he moved to their uncle. "I'll come pick you up when your uncle is all better."

"Are you going to fight?" She asked, worried something bad might happen.

"No, no." He smiled gently to assure her. "Uncle Qrow just needs a friend right now. A grown up friend."

"Ok dad." She nodded, pulling Ruby away. Turning back to get a glance at her dad and uncle, she saw them kneeling next to each other hunched over.

 **The bookstore**

There was an awkward silence between the two sisters as they headed to the bookstore. Then again, it was hard to think of something nice to talk about when the day was nothing but gloom and tears. Yang had tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't think of anything to cheer her sister up.

She wished Summer was still alive. She wished she knew what to do in this situation. She wished they'd go back to the days when they were all happy. They'd all be laughing at something Summer would say or do on accident. And instead of being embarrassed, she play with it and joke with them more while making a silly face to fit the joke.

"Yang?" Ruby pulled on her sister's arm. "You're crying."

The older sister was. She was thinking too much on the good times that were gone she had teared up without knowing.

"I'm not." She said, trying to act strong. "My eyeballs are just sweating."

What Yang heard next was something she thought she'd never hear for a long time. Her little sisters sweet giggles.

She replayed what she had said in her mind. The excuse she used was what Summer would say whenever she'd cry after chopping onions. Every time she would be called out on it, it was the same excuse she would use. It was lame and cheesy, but it would always get them smiling all the same.

Giggling at what she had said, she pulled her sister into a noogie which had them both laughing. Yang knew now what she needed. Even if she'd have to make herself look like a fool, she'd stomach the embarrassment for her baby sister. After all, she was supposed to be Ruby's hero.

 **Days later**

After Taiyang had helped their uncle get himself together, Qrow had moved in with them as a come and go resident. He'd pop by, take a seat and chat for bit before walking off again to do a mission. Sometimes he'd regale of how he killed a Grimm or saved a pretty lady. Their dad wasn't all for him sharing some of the stories, but Ruby was all for listening to her uncle's tales. As for Yang, she had her own ways of keeping her sister happy.

"Look Rubes." Yang giggled as she walked into their shared room with two water balloons under her shirt. "I'm the jiggley lady."

"It's the jiggley lady!" Ruby laughed at her sister's impersonation of the school principal.

"I'm back, girls." Taiyang called out to his two daughters.

As the two girls ran up to their dad, the blonde father nearly had a heart attack seeing what his eldest was sporting on her chest. To stop that from happening, he needed to release all the air threatening to burst out of his chest violently.

"Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed, pointing at Yang's water balloon chest.

"Look daddy." Ruby laughed while holding up one of Yang's water balloons. "Yang's the jiggley lady."

The way her little girl was holding the boo- water balloon wasn't right in Taiyang's eyes. It only made him feel like Karma was getting back at him for all the girls in school he had chased.

After getting rid of the water balloons and telling his daughter off for some complicated reason, Taiyang slumped in his chair to get over what had happened. In the end, he told Yang jokes like that weren't nice and hurt other people's feelings. There was no way his daughters would become that well endowed. They'd continue to stay his cute innocent little angels.

"Daddy look." Ruby called out to him as she and Yang walked in front of him with pillows under their belly. "We're-"

"Aaaaaaah!" He screamed to save his heart after getting an image of his daughters being teenagers and pregnant.

"-fat!" Ruby finished as her dad toppled over in his chair.

 **Weeks later**

Ruby giggled as Yang made a joke about failed doctors having no patients. After Taiyang finally figured out that his eldest was trying to make jokes to keep Ruby happy, he had went and gotten her a book on jokes. After that, the little sun dragon started using the dustnet to look for online jokes. Luckily, he was smart enough to pt parental blocks on the more adult jokes. Kids and dirty jokes did not mix well.

So now Yang was the comedian in the house. In no way was this going to backfire on them at all.

"Hey, dad." Ruby shouted, hopping on front of him in excitement to get his attention. "Look, look."

"What is it, Ruby?" No matter how excited she was, Ruby was always going to be cute to him.

After settling down and standing straight, Ruby posed with both her arms up and her head in the elbow like she was sneezing. The dab: a dance move that Taiyang hated with a passion. And only Yang knew this.

"What the-?" He sputtered, seeing his sweet baby doing it. "Did Yang teach you that?"

"What's the matter dad?" The little blonde said in a teasing tone. "Why not join her to make it a _dab_ dad?"

Her jokes were still kind of weak on him. Maybe as time went on, she'd be better at telling them.

"Why don't you do it and see what happens? What do you say to that?" He said as he lowered himself to her eye level. Instead of frowning, she simply raise a hand in the air and spread her feet at shoulder width. "Huh?"

"I have to say-" She started with a cheeky grin. "Nae nae!"

And she did the dance he got annoyed with weeks ago. What made it worse was Ruby joining her. It was cute at first, but then he got annoyed as they did it around the house. He wanted to get mad, but he couldnt for the life of him do it. Yang was doing her job as an older sister and Ruby was smiling. He couldnt get mad at her for that.

 **Present time**

"Hey team." Yang kicked their dorm door open. Seeing them all so quiet while studying for Oobleck's test, she saw an opportunity. " _Weiss_ so serious?"

"Yang." They all groaned with Weiss thumping her head on her book.

Turning to Ruby, Yang was glad to see a small crack of a smile on her face. That was good. Even if no one else appreciated her jokes, it didn't matter. So long as Ruby would make a smile to at least one of her puns each day, she'd continue to do so. After all, she was her baby sister's shining dragon.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: I know it's short, but I'm going for content nowadays. Recently I've been reading potNpaN's Tending to the soul. I enjoy it a lot since it has this nice feel to it.**

 **SO!**

 **This was chapter one. Testing the waters. This is the canon to Those Days. No team CFVY or SSSN though. Just RWBY and JNPR before Beacon. Some chapters will have feels. Others will have revelations. And some will have you say "So that's why" or something.**

 **Since I'm now on my break and away from classes, expect some updates on fanficiton and my deviant. Currently working on drawing Adviser Arcwitch and Headmistress Rosepin. Look forward to it.**


End file.
